Game On Party People
by Xiaolin-Faerie
Summary: When Master Fung and Dojo go out for a late night shopping spree, The Monks decided to throw a party, but things start to go a little wrong. Sequel to Strange New Beginnings. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya again people! sequel to Strange new beginnings! This is just a random fic me and and my sis thought up one night. Hope you like! please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the Characters, except for Fran & Mysti and the other random person in this fic belongs to Phoebe down my road but I stole her so HA! **

In the meditation temple, Master Fung was talking to the xiaolin warriors.

"I have terrible news my monks…" he began

"Lemme guess, Giant bugs eating the universe, A new villian has been released, the world will end in exactly ten minutes thirty seconds?" Rai asked sarcasticly, followed by quiet giggling from the two girls of the team, Kimiko and Fran.

"No, worse" continued Master Fung, who seemed not to notice the sarcasm, "We…are out of milk!" he finished with a loud sob before he broke down in tears. Dojo slithered off Master Fung's shoulder to pat him comfortingly on the back.

"Us two are gonna have to go on a late night shopping spree, you five better behave urselves!" he told them

"You have our word, right friends!" Omi said

"Uh huh, whatever," Fran muttered, examining her nails

Dojo scowled,

"You'd better keep that word," he said, and before going out the door he turned to Fran and Rai, "and no wild parties you two!"

Once the two had left, Fran turned round to the others with a grin on her face,

"So, anyone up for a wild party?"

"But we said…" Omi began before he was drowned out by shouts of agreement from the others.

"Great, Clay you make sure the elder monks don't suspect anything, Kimiko, Omi, you two get everything we'll need, that's food, decrations, invites…the lot! Rai, you get drinks, and I'll do the music!" she smiled, the others nodded and they all set off in different directions.

In the kitchen, Rai got out his family drinks book from Brazil, he picked out a few drinks from the fridge, found the recepie called '_Fernando Pedrosa's hyper-ade_' grinned and muttered,

"lets get this party started," under his breath before beginning.

In Kim's room, Omi and Kim were sorting through the address book.

"Keiko?" Omi said

"totally!" Kim replied

"Theresa?"

"Who? uh, why not?"

"Jack?"

"which one, oh, whatever!"

"Meygan?"

"Sure!"

"Jermaine?"

"duh!"

"Fran's cousin?"

"uh huh, okay, that'll do!" Kim finished, before sending six emails off her PDA.

Clay, meanwhile, was telling the elder monks about how they were invited to a cattle-rodeo in texas

"What is a cattle?" Tamohan asked

"A cow, c'mon Daddy would love you to go!" Clay persisted

"Very well, lets go brothers." Tomohan said to the other monks.

Clay smiled and went to his room to find his box of chocolates he'd left in his trunk, they'd be perfect for a party he decided. He picked up box-shaped object and slipped it in his pocket before returning to Fran.

Soon, the party was in full-swing, Fran was blasting out loads of songs from her portable DJ set, Kimiko was showing Omi how to dance, Rai was breakdancing, infront of a very impressed looking Keiko and Clay was helping himself to Kimiko and Omi's buffet table. Soon he came across Rai's drink, he sniffed it and decided it was perfectly drinkable and took a small slurp.

"Hey Kimiko!" he bawled over Fran's music

"What!" she shouted back, walking over to him,

"You've got to try this drink!"

Kim bent over to try it before noticing an oddly shaped bulge in Clay's pocket,

"What the…!" she said before grabbing a corner of it,

"The Mosaic Scale?" she said, suddenly it activated, since Clay was the person nearest it, he soon became affected by it, and was once again, annoyingly menacing. He soon charged at Keiko, who was in the middle of flirting with Rai, and started randomly messing up her hair, before she grew so disturbed she ran out the temple screaming.

"Wow!" exclaimed Omi "whats in that stuff?" he quickly took a huge glug of 'hyper-ade' before Rai could shout

"NO! Omi that's full of alchohol!"

**a/n: ha ha! cliffie! though its not much of a cliffie but hey! this was originally a one-shot but It would be waaaay to long so its just gonna be a short fic! please review!**


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: hiya again people! last chapter Omi had just drunk a loooaaad of alcohol, but before I say what happened after, I will respond to my reviews:**

**sentimentalvalue: glad you liked it! keep reviewing!**

**VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL****: thanks! I'm not often told I'm funny, people just stare at me when I make a joke! lol!**

"NO! Omi that's full of alcohol!" Rai shouted, but it was too late. At first nothing happened then, a small dopey smile stretched across Omi's round face, it grew and grew untill it became a wide grin.

Before he could do anything stupid, Fran picked him up and whisked him to the kitchen to see if there was anything she could do. Then the doorbell went off, Kimiko rushed towards it and flung it open to reviel Jack, Mysti and Meygan.

"Hi! sorry we're late!" Meygan giggled before running in to see if they had any giant hamster balls that she could run in.

"Um, who invited them?" Rai asked quietly

"I think I did," Kim confessed

"Oh man, you idiot!" Rai said, slapping his forehead. Suddenley a large crash could be heard from the kitchen,

"No Omi! No more drink!" Fran's shouted. Then Omi ran in to the room, both hands with huge cups of hyper-ade clasped in them. He went over to Jack and Mysti and handed them one each,

"There you are my friends, one for Rai, and one for Fran!" he said to them.

Jack looked questioningly at Rai who shrugged and walked off to find Fran.

"Did I ever tell you, that I have always found you very warm?" He could hear Omi say to Mysti

"I'm just praying you didn't mean 'hot' then" Jack growled at the small monk.

Rai chuckled to himself and walked in to find Fran thrown on the floor and having trouble to get up because of her blades.

Rai helped her up and grinned

"What ya doin' down there? I thought this was meant to be a party!" he said to her

"Oh shut up," Fran sighed, patting the dirt off her black mini-skirt

Rai closed in on her,

"make me!" he grinned before kissing her lightly, just as Kimiko barged in

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew you two were going out!"

"Wait! I can explain!" Rai began, but before he could finish, there was a loud smash and Kimiko fell over, knocked out. The Mosaic-scale-ified Clay stood behind her with a smashed bottle in his hand, he laughed evily and ran over to grab Fran and tie her up,

"Hey! Clay! Whats gotten into you?" Fran asked as she tried to struggle out of his grip, Clay dragged her into the main room where the party was, Rai checked Kimiko, there was only a small bruise, she'd be okay, then followed Clay. He came in to find that Meygan had succsesfully found a hamster-ball and was chasing Jack around the room, Mysti and Omi where drunkenlly singing ten-million-two-thousand-and-thirty-seven-bottles-of-beer-on-the-wall and Clay was busy strapping a struggling Fran to the ceiling fan. Rai at once pounced on Clay who was knocked over just as he finished and fell into the button that turned the ceiling fan on.

Clay and Rai began fighting feircely and were only broken when a green-haired young woman walked in,

"The names Green, Theresa Green," she told them all, then seeing all the chaos walked straight out again.

"oooookay, that was just random!" Fran muttered from the ceiling fan. soon, everything was back as it was before, Mysti and Omi were now on eight-million-three-hundred-and-five beers on the wall, Kimiko was lying blacked out on the kitchen floor, Meygan was now rolling up and down Jack's spine demanding to play 'Meygan says' Clay and Rai were fighting like dogs and Fran was spinning around going faster and faster and through it all, the music was pounding out at full blast. At about one in the morning, Fran had had enough, she gathered what was left of her energy and bawled at the top of her voice over the music

"WILL SOMEBODY GET ME OFF THE BLOODY CEILING FAN!"

"Now Fran, I don't think it's neccesary for language like that," a quiet voice could be heard outside

Everything went silent, even the music seemed to stop, everyone in the room froze, except for Fran who was spinning around on the ceiling. Then Master Fung walked in, holding a bag full of groceries. Once he looked in the room, he went white, then red, then he nearly exploded

"HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED HERE? GET THIS MESS CLEARED UP NOW!" and after a quiet pause said, "AND GET HER OFF THE BLOODY CEILING FAN!"

**A/N: ha ha! finished! hope you liked it! please review!**


End file.
